Acoso Escolar
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Saya estaba segura de que algo saldría mal. ¿En que minuto se le había ocurrido enviar a Diva a recoger a Riku? Seguramente su hermana ya lo habría encerrado en algún lado "para hacer la tarea". Diva x Riku. Completo.


**A/N: **Después de 'libertad' a una le dan ganas de escribirse algo mas dulce e inocente OO... Je, la verdad es que esto fue escrito en la clase de Ciencias/Física que tanto amo (no hago nada y saco 10, Ah... Las ventajas de un colegio.) la maestra me elogia tanto que casi me hace sentir mal TT... Casi. 

Basado en un muy buen UA (universo alterno) de la sección en ingles donde Diva no mata Riku, y este al final impide que Saya mate a Diva dándole así una oportunidad de tener una familia (es tan lindo... Discúlpenme un momento TT...)

_Advertencias: _Etto- Siempre ahí que tener cuidado conmigo, ne?... -ejem- _Sugestividad_, y one-sided KaiSaya (pero no mucho...)

_Nada es mío O-O… Bueno solo Riku (lo estruja)…_

_T-T déjenme soñar un poco (se va a llorar a un rincón)..._

**School Stalkin'**

"Te apuesto 500 yens a que no le hablas."

Un chico rubio, de unos catorce años dijo de pronto a un segundo que le acompañaba, después de que ambos miraran anonadados por un rato a una silueta en especial, que se movía confundida entre una estampida de alumnos que salían del Seishun.

La chica en cuestión era unas dos cabezas mas alta que la mayoría de los preadolescentes que corrían de aquí a aya, lo cual hacia que sobresaliera claramente del cuadro. Llevaba un vestido sencillo que parecía de época, y se veía claramente desorientada. Ambos jóvenes tenían signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, definitivamente no era algo que se veía todos los días.

"¡Riku!" Grito Diva, bastante molesta. No por que Saya la hubiera enviado a recoger a Riku a la escuela, -por que el castaño no iba a encontrar a nadie en casa, así que debía llevarlo al centro comercial donde Kai y Saya habían ido a compara algunas cosas y donde de paso los cuatro comerían algo- por favor, ella sola se había ofrecido gustosamente para esta tarea – si no que el joven caballero no ser veía por ningún lado, y ella no era precisamente conocida por su paciencia.

El estudiante levanto una ceja.

¿Riku? Estaba seguro de que lo había oído en alguna parte...

La vampiresa corrió hacia el edificio mas cercano, subiendo por las escaleras con velocidad sobrehumana. Se dirijo hacia la puerta mas cercana, un salón donde aun había unos cuantos alumnos presentes, con esperanzas de encontrar a su amado ahí. Diva empezó a hacer pucheros una vez que se dio cuenta de que su búsqueda comenzó desde un principio siendo infructuosa. Interrumpió los siguientes doce salones, y nada.

Rikus salía tranquilamente del salón de clases. No había remedio, le había tocado hacer la limpieza, y trabajosamente la había terminado el solo – ya que sus compañeros lo habían abandonado tan pronto y sonó el timbre.

Mientras tanto Diva suspiraba molesta. Estaba preocupada. Hacía rato que lo buscaba, y aun no había ni rastro de el. Se encontró sin saber a dónde ir. Después de buscarlo por todo el edificio, se dejó caer en una banca que estaba por ahí. Bufó, exhausta, al notar que estaba de nuevo en su punto de partida. 

Se estiró, dispuesta a seguir buscando, pero una voz la detuvo.

"Gomen'ne señorita, pero no puede estar aaaa..."

La reina giro la cabeza prácticamente ciento ochenta grados, sus ojos encendidos en un azul profundo, brillando con furia.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-o s-solo d-decía."

El pequeño y patético niño estaba a punto de ser estrangulado por una quiróptero furiosa, cuando el par de orbes brillantes divisaron en la lejanía la castaña cabeza de cierto caballero.

Riku pronto fue envuelto en capas de vestido y brazos delgados.

_¡Riku!_

El rubio por fin lo había recordado. 

Riku Miyagusuku. El de octavo grado, clase B.

Por cierto, el que venia saliendo del Seishun...

"¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!" Exclamo Diva al borde de las lagrimas, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Riku, abrazándolo. Este se veía claramente sorprendido, sin embargo su expresión pronto cambio a una preocupada. Suspiro.

"Esta bien, Diva..."

... el que la extraña chica estaba abrazando...

Diva presiono sus labios sobre los del caballero, besándolo cálidamente.

... Y besando.

Riku tardo un poco en reaccionar, mas al no ver a nadie alrededor lentamente se dejo llevar, abrazando a la vampiresa por el cuello, correspondiendo dulcemente.

"...Oh..."

Se separo un poco para tomar aire, sintiendo una respiración caliente contra sus labios, apenas lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar a sus pulmones llenarse de oxigeno, y lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus labios rozar suavemente con los de ella – sus ojos chocando con un par de orbes azules.

"...por..."

Diva susurro, sus labios rozando contra los de Riku en cada palabra. "Ya deberíamos irnos, Riku-chaan..." Riku solo asintió abrumado, y ahora el comenzó el beso.

"...Dios."

-

-

-

Saya sabia, oh vamos, estaba segura de que algo saldría mal. ¿En que jodido minuto se le había ocurrido enviar a Diva a recoger a Riku?

Seguramente su hermana ya lo habría encerrado en algún lado "para hacer la tarea".

Kai sonrió nervioso, colocando las manos en las caderas de una muy furiosa Saya, inclinándose un poco para juntar sus frentes. "Vamos, Saya... seguramente se detuvieron por ahí o algo así..."

Saya suspiro. 

"Tu sabes que Riku es el que mejor sabe controlar a Diva, o no?" 

Con algo de pesadez Saya asintió, cruzando los brazos, recibiendo un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ese mes Riku pudo jurar que todos en el Seishun (al menos la población masculina) lo miraban de una manera que simplemente le daba escalofríos. ¿Como es que de un día para otro había pasado de ser un chico de bajo perfil a un espectáculo andante?

Por otro lado Diva decidió que era "peligroso" para Riku regresar solo a casa...

... Asi que decidió recogerlo diariamente.

(Saya se opuso a esto al tercer día, ya que estaban llegando tarde y Riku estaba regresando 'cansado' y 'adolorido' a casa.)

**Owari!**

(18 Marzo 08)

**A/N:** VEZ, CHAO¡Te dije que algún día subiría este drabble escrito en la escuela! En esto SI soy cumplida, no como en las tareas!

EJEM- ¿En que estaba?... A si...Siempre quise escribir algo sobre los 'compañeritos' de Riku y lo que pensarían si vieran alguien como _el_ con alguien como _Diva _XD

Inspirado en mis compañeros que son unos pervertidos, yo no se que aria un pan de Dios como Riku en medio de todos esos hentais xD xD (Sin ofender chicos, ya saben que los quiero mucho :3)

En otros asuntos no fue mi intención insinuar tanto el KaiSaya, pero en la serie que yo recuerde casi nunca hay contacto físico entre esos dos (no sean malpensados ¬¬) y Kai siempre me pareció el tipo de novio _touchy_ x3 además de que son una pareja tan linda y psss ya saben de mi movimiento EOCADHS. (escriban-otra-cosa-además-de-Hagi-Saya) XDDD Por cierto UNANSE! Pegando "unidos al movimiento EOCADHS por un fandom mas variado" en cada una de sus historias no-saya-hagi (y me avisan C; okis?) Aclaro que no tengo NADA en contra del SayaHagi, solo quiero variación, okay?

Y pss lo de siempre;

**¡ E S C R I B A N M A S D I V A x R I K U !**

El botoncito púrpura de ahí abajo les concederá tres deseos :3


End file.
